Most of the conventional car locks each can only provide a single function, i.e., to lock up one part of a car, and therefore it is unable to provide a complete security to a car in terms of preventing the same from being picked and stolen.
The subjected invention relates to a multi-function and stick-shaped locking system to prevent a vehicle from being stolen. The car according to the present invention comprises two double-U hook assemblies on both ends of the extension tube of the lock respectively. The back-to-back double-U hooks can hold the steering wheel and the treadle of the brake or the clutch of a care to provide a traditional function of a stick-lock. However, the vertical back-to-back hooks hook both the steering wheel and the brake treadle which is stepped extremely. The above two methods each can be selected for use as the case may be. Especially, when the latter method is used to lock a car, the steering wheel and the brake treadle are stepped extremely and no one can tow the vehicle away.